You don't stay with the one you can live with!
by Eladriel
Summary: It's the one you can't live without! JackxWill Slash
1. Back to the one you love

Author: Caro (Eladriel)  
Email: kathrynjanewaylycos.de

Genre: Romance  
Language: English

Based on: Pirates of the Caribbean  
Pairing: Jack/Will  
Disclaimer: Disney

Parts: 1  
Chapters: 3

Author's Note: So here is my first "PotC" story and I hope you like it.  
Beta: hawhawhaw Mousey-who-eats-cheese (Joanna)

**You don't stay with the one you can live with**  
**It's the one you can't live without!**

**Chapter I - Back to the one you, love!  
**  
It was late at night, Will Turner sat on board the Black Pearl and stared at the black water of the ocean. The moon was covered by clouds and the waves crashed noisily against the ship.  
It was nearly four month ago that he left Elisabeth so she could marry Commodore Norrington. He decided to go with Captain Jack and the Pearl.  
Will wasn't sure if he was already over Elisabeth. He felt lonely some nights.

Sure, Jack was already a good friend of his, but he missed something.

Something, but he didn't really know what.  
The wind was cold tonight and Will shivered a little.  
"Can't sleep mate?", asked the familiar voice of his captain.  
"Yeah, don't know why."  
"Maybe you want to tell me now why you left her? You loved her, why did you join the crew of the Pearl?"  
Will wasn't able to answer. He didn't know how to say it. It was just the feeling that it would be the right thing to do.  
"Because I thought it would be right..."  
"Do you still think so?"  
"Sure."  
"Really?"  
With these words Jack left him. He was alone with his thoughts. As usual.

----

The sun was rising when Will asked Jack to bring him back to Port Royal.  
"I don't want to leave you, Jack. But I have to."  
"I know." was all Jack answered with a sad look upon his face.

-----

It was just a week later when Will went back to Port Royal. Elisabeth hadn't married Norrington. When he held her in his arms he felt like he was in heaven.  
'I'm home now,' he thought.  
"How did you know that I would come back?", he asked her later.  
"Because I know that you love me."  
"But what would have happened if I didn't come back? It would've just been the right thing to marry Norrington."  
"Maybe, but he's somebody I just can live with."  
"Especially, than it would have been right to marry him."  
"You don't understand Will. He somebody I can live with, but you are the one I can't live without."  
Will smiled. He held her in his arms and it was the first night he really slept well.

-------

At the same time, Jack stood on board his ship and looked back at the point  
where Port Royal was.

He had hoped that it would work, but he knew that Will couldn't leave Elisabeth. And now he was with her.  
Maybe they should sail to Tortuga. They needed some food and water.

Oh! and Rum. Yeah, he would need more Rum than usual.  
He kept on looking at the sea. Thinking about what would happen if he would just sail back.

Tomorrow they would sail to Tortuga.


	2. The first thought is always right

**Chapter II - The first thought is always right**

It was two weeks before their wedding and two weeks after his return.

Will couldn't sleep. He stood at the beach staring at the sea.  
He missed something. He didn't know what. It was like the nights on board the Pearl.  
He always decided to stare at the ocean. Because the ocean means freedom.  
Freedom to go to the horizon. Freedom to do whatever he wanted to do.  
But what was it he wanted to do?  
He tried hard to think of nothing. To get the feeling of loneliness out of his head.  
But every time he tried, the Black Pearl came to mind.  
Why? He felt like this on board the Pearl, too. Why would he miss the boat when he was on board?  
When he went back to bed, he smiled at still sleeping Elisabeth. She looked like an angel.  
He remembered her words and for a moment he asked himself if he could live without her. He decided no!  
Because she was the reason he returned.  
And she was the one who waited for him.  
The one who believed in their love and he loved her.  
More than everything else.  
He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and went back to bed.

-----

Jack Sparrow sat next to some rocks on the beach. The water was playing with his boots and in his right hand he held a nearly empty bottle of rum.  
He asked himself if should've talked to Will. If he should've told him everything. Or if he just didn't let him go would have been the best thing he could have done.

------

It was the same dream. Again and again. The whole night.  
Three weeks after his return to Port Royal, Will couldn't sleep anymore.  
Elisabeth was on vacation with her father for a few days.  
The bed was empty and there was nothing beside him that he could make himself sure that Port Royal was the right place to be.  
When he closed his eyes he saw it. This beautiful ship. The black sails of the Pearl and then, on board, Captain Jack Sparrow. Smiling at him.  
He didn't know why he dreamed that. He had this life.  
And he decided that it was wrong, because there was this loneliness night after night.  
And he tried to remember the moments when he didn't felt lonely on board the Pearl. He tried to remember the moments when it felt right to be on board. The answer was the smiling face of Jack.  
He started to think about Elisabeth words.  
Was she really the one he couldn't live without?  
He could live with her. Sure. Everyday was one of the best in his life but he also could live without her.  
He never really missed her on board the Pearl. He missed something but not exactly her.  
And now. He didn't miss her a week before her wedding.  
But he missed the Pearl.  
And he missed Jack. Just a little, as a friend but he missed him.  
No, he didn't missed him just a little. But maybe it would be easier when it was just a little.  
And as friend?  
It was just that he missed him.  
Maybe he missed him in the nights while he lived on the Pearl.  
He didn't want to say that it was possible that he loved him, but he missed him.  
He didn't want to say more at the moment.  
Or maybe just that he can't live without him. Doesn't matter as a friend or more.  
Will stood up and walked down to the harbour.  
He found a ship that would take him anywhere.  
But where did he want to go?  
Sure. Tortuga.

In the morning he would sail to Tortuga.


	3. Back where he belongs

**Chapter III - Back where he belongs**

Will searched for the Pearl but he couldn't find it.  
It was late at night when suddenly somebody called his name.  
A women.  
"Will! Why does that take so long?"  
"Anna-Maria!"  
"Yeah! Who else?"  
"What took so long?"  
"Your return."  
"How did you know that I was going to return?"  
"Because I just knew it."  
"Where is Jack?"  
"That's why I knew it."  
"What?"  
"Doesn't matter. He really needs to see you. Come on."

----

When they arrived at the Pearl, which laid in a hidden bay, nobody was  
on board.  
"Where is the crew?"  
"Where are they? Where they belong. In Tortuga, having fun."  
"So then why are we on the Pearl?"  
"Because you need to see Jack."

Jack sat on deck an stared on the sea.  
"Just make him smile. I'll be back tomorrow." Anna-Maria left him alone.  
Will went to Jack and sat down beside him.  
"Why are you back?  
"I don't know."  
"Why did you leave her again? Don't tell me you don't know."  
"Because it wasn't her I missed."  
Jack looked at him with sad black eyes.  
"Sure you did. You love her."  
"Maybe. But I just can live with her."  
"What are you wanting to say, mate? If you can live wit' her and you love 'er, you should marry her and don't waist your time with a pirates captain."  
"Nobody stays with the one he can live with. It's always the one you can't live without."  
" Never thought about that."  
"Sure you did."  
"Why do you think I did?"  
"Because somebody told me that you were staring every night at the point of the ocean where you left me."  
"Maybe."  
"And every time you left me I packed up my things to go with you. Sure it took a little longer this time. But you are the one I can't live without."  
"So what do you want to say?"  
"Maybe that I love you Jack."  
"Don't talk about thinks you don't know, whelp! Maybe it's the sea you love. The freedom. The horizon."  
Jack stood up and walked to the beach.  
"I have enough of the sea. It means just loosing something."  
Will jumped up and went angry to his captain.  
"Jack - "  
"It's ok William. Just leave and go back to Elisabeth. The wedding is in a few days, isn't it?"  
"Jack! Just listen - "  
"To what should -"  
But this time Will didn't want to listen and kissed his captain.  
"So what do you think Jack? Where does the Pearl goes next?"  
Jack smiled.  
"What do you think about Singapore?"  
"Sounds good to me.", answered Will and kissed Jack again.

And they lived happily ever after!

**Toby Keith - Go with her**

Yeah, Daddy said, son I'm sorry  
You and Sheila ain't getting along  
And if she's so dead set on leaving you, boy  
Why ain't she already gone  
Yeah, you better break out some sweet talking  
Cause I promise you you're gonna miss her  
And I know what I'd do  
If my baby left me  
Pack up my things and go with her

You don't stay with the one you can live with  
It's the one you can't live without  
It's the one that's got you tore up in pieces, boy  
It's the one you keep talking about  
Pride's a tough pill to swallow  
It'll leave you lonely and cold and bitter  
So what you need to do  
If she's gonna leave you  
You better pack up and go with her

Daddy said, son I'm through preaching  
I've said all I'm gonna say  
Now if you love her as much as I think you do  
You're a fool if she gets away  
She can go anywhere that she wants to  
Don't give up, no don't quit her


End file.
